Like Madness
by Seito
Summary: Jun-Ho knew three things: 1) Yuri's Welcome to the Madness was fucking hot. 2) It should have been illegal 3) Judging by Yuri's sinfully amazing legs, he was so fucking screwed. At least John sympathized with him. Part of RL Cinnamon Roll Series.


Sequel to Like Perfection. Part of the RL Cinnamon Roll Universe

Continuing on with this series ahaha.

* * *

Jun-Ho dropped his plate; his burrito falling to the ground as the plate spun. His jaw dropped and he sputtered, trying to form words. What the fuck did he just watch?! WAS THAT ACTUALLY LEGAL TO DO?

Hand trembling, Jun-Ho reached out to hit play again. He choked as, no, it was not a hallucination, he really did see that happen. What the fucking hell?

There was Yuri, in sunglasses and motherfucking god, was that spandex? Or leather? IT FIT EVERY CURVE OF THOSE SINFULLY BEAUTIFUL LEGS. And shit, shit, shit, throwing his magenta pink jacket off his shoulders. YURI COULD JUMP THAT HIGH TO DO THE SPLITS IN AIR?! Sweet holy fucks, that was eyeshadow. That was eyeshadow and now Yuri was so low to the ground, his extremely loose black tank top was riding up, revealing his lean torso.

Jun-Ho gapped, head spinning. It ought to be illegal to look that hot. He grabbed his Yuri's Angel fan and started to fan himself, pulling at the collar of his shirt and swallowing dryly. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck.

He kicked his burrito and plate to the side, pulled his chair closer and rested his elbows on the counter and hit play again. And again. And again.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Jun-Ho! You're not answering your phone again. Your mother keeps calling me," Chi shouted, letting herself into her friend's apartment. Really, why did she let Jun-Ho introduce his mother to her? Aunt Mi-Suk meant well, but Chi wished she would just let up sometimes.

She flipped on the light switch and recoiled. "What the hell?!" Chi yelped, startled by the blanket cocoon on the ground. "Jun-Ho?! What are you doing?"

Jun-Ho just stared up at her, eyes blearily and unfocused. "Have you seen this video?!" he demanded, his black eyes gaining a wild look in them.

"What video?" Chi snapped back, irritated, placing her hands on her hips. Honestly, the things she had to do for her best friend.

Jun-Ho held up his laptop and hit play. Chi's jaw dropped, stunned. "What the hell is that? THAT WAS LEGAL TO DO?" There were so many videos to see. Chi was interested in seeing all of Katsuki-sensei and Victor-san's videos first that she hadn't seen all of Yuri-san's yet.

"That's what I asked!" Jun-Ho asked, waving his hand frantically. "My heart can't take this, Chi! Yuri was already all kinds levels of amazing, but this is beyond perfection."

Chi looked at him. "Exactly how long have you been watching that video?" she asked, suddenly warily.

Jun-Ho at least still had the wits to look sheepish. "I don't know…?"

Chi crinkled her nose. However long it had been, it had been long enough. "Go shower."

"But-"

"Shower or I'm going to tell your mother about your angry kitten crush," Chi said, crossing her arms, glaring at him.

"You wouldn't," Jun-Ho said.

"I've been fielding calls from her for the last 24 hours. Trust me, I will."

"You're a horrible friend! Betrayer!"

"Just for that I'm going to send her a picture of Yuri-san and inform Katsuki-sensei."

"I'm going! I'm going!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuri twitched, feeling a shudder run down his back. For some reason, he had the feeling he just narrowly avoided something terrible. He shook his shoulders, pushing it away. There was no time to worry about silly things like that. He still had to get his newest routine down. There was another gold medal with his name on it!

"Is something wrong?" Victor asked, noting that Yuri had stopped skating.

"It's probably nothing," Yuri said with a wave of his hand, dismissing it. "I just need to focus."

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Help him!"

Mariana looked up just in time to see Chi barge into their dorm room, dragging someone with her. With a swift push, Chi pushed her kidnapee towards John who went stumbling under the sudden weight.

"What the fuck, Chi?!" the black-haired man shouted at her.

"This is for your own good Jun-Ho!" Chi snapped back. She looked at Mariana, annoyed. "This is Jun-Ho, my annoying best friend from high school. You would not believe the amount of BS I have to put up with him."

Mariana gaped, brow furrowing. "This… is your friend who has a crush on Yuri-san?"

Chi nodded. "Yeah. His angry kitten crush."

Jun-Ho flushed a bright red, arms flailing everywhere. "You do not need to tell them that, Chi! Oh my fucking god, you are the worst best friend ever. I hate you so much." He buried his head in his hands and refused to look at her.

John reached and patted Jun-Ho on the shoulder. "At least you have a chance, man. According to all the news sources, Yuri-san is still unattached."

Jun-Ho let out a loud groan and still refused to lift his head. "Why did I watch that video?" he moaned.

"Which one?" John asked, curious.

"Yuri's Welcome to the Madness routine," Chi helpfully supplied.

John let out a whistle. "Man, that routine is hot."

"It should be fucking illegal," Jun-Ho solemnly agreed. "My fucking heart can't take it."

"Ugh, I feel you. There's this one video of Katsuki-sensei where he does this thing with his tongue before the start of his Eros Routine and holy fuck."

Mariana looked at Chi who was growing smug by the second. "Did you bring him here just to let the two of them commiserate over unrequited crushes?"

"Of course," Chi said with a bright smile.

Mariana felt a shiver run down her spine for some reason. "I'm starting to get the impression that you're actually terrifying, Chi."

Chi's smile merely grew wider. "I have no idea why you think that, Mariana."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Jun-Ho clenched his heart. He could do this. He could fucking do this. No sweat. He took a deep breath, mentally checking off his plan. _'You can do it! Just walk in, say hello like you normally do, and do not absolutely fucking faint.'_

"Hey Yuri," Jun-Ho said with a force cheer.

Yuri pinned him a glare. "What is up with you?" he asked, irritated.

Jun-Ho felt all the blood rush to his face. 'Don't look at his legs!' He glanced downward, trying not to think about the toned legs underneath the deceptively loose jeans.

"Oi," Yuri said with a scowl.

Jun-Ho mentally flailed, trying to get a grip. 'C'mon you fucking idiot!' he shouted at himself. He glanced out the window and had another heart attack.

There standing outside among the bushes was John holding up a sign that said 'BREATH'. Next to him was Chi with a fucking devious smile (she had everyone fooled into thinking she was this nice person, but so evil. He kept telling people, Chi was fucking evil) holding up her own sign that read: 'Go Jun-Ho!' Mariana and Jai stood in the behind them, holding up a banner that read; 'You can do it!'

Idiots!

Yuri, noticing that his attention shifted, turned around. The four students outside scrambled, ducking back into the bushes. Yuri turned back, giving Jun-Ho a flat stare. "They've corrupted you," he accused.

Jun-Ho refused to dignify that with an answer.

"If you start acting like Katsudon and Victor do around my other fans, I'm never speaking to you again," Yuri said; his eyes narrowing.

Jun-Ho nodded frantically, still not trusting himself to speak.

How was this now his fucking life?

* * *

If anyone was curious to how the entire cast looks like, find here: seitosokusha#.#tumblr#.#com#/#post/#160397395048/if-anyone-was-curious-as-to-what-the-ocs-from-the

Ahaha, so Jun-Ho and John have met (and let me tell you, it's so odd to have started a small shipping war in my own story :P ). I probably should have waited until the actual routine was released, but damn that short clip was already sending me over a cliff.

Also, yeah, this is not the end of the series. Ahaha (I currently have two more ideas to go so...) I guess we'll have to just wait and see where I stop.


End file.
